A la santé de ceux, de celles
by Flying Madder
Summary: Neville et Aberforth sont accoudés au bar et discutent autour d'un verre. Ils s'autorisent un petit moment de répit dans se monde en deuil. Un moment de douceur, de repos, comme s'ils étaient en apesanteur. Les personnages, les lieux, appartiennent à JKR. Merci à ma bêta correctrice. "A la Santé de Ceux " est une chanson de Bruce et Guérin dans leur album la Dynamoulinette.


Ils étaient tous les deux accoudés au bar des résistants. Celui par lequel les élèves traqués à Poudlard étaient rassasiés. Depuis qu'il avait dû disparaître de l'école pour se faire oublier, Neville venait souvent après la tombée de la nuit dans la taverne d'Aberfoth. C'est donc tout naturellement, que après avoir aidé à transporter les morts et s'être occupé des blessés, il vint se réfugier là.  
Aberforth l'avait rejoint peu de temps après. Ils n'avaient aucuns morts à pleurer. Enfin, aucun membre de leur famille, et même s'ils ne manquaient pas de courage, ils avaient eut besoin d'un moment pour eux. La journée avait été longue depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés la veille. Il devait être aux alentours de midi, le lendemain de la dernière bataille, la Bataille de Poudlard, comme la nommait déjà les gens qui en parlait.

Devant sa bièreaubeurre, Neville regardait le miroir en face qui lui reflétait la nuit qu'il venait de passer, des images lui revenant peu à peu à l'esprit.  
Comment il avait lancé son premier sortilège pour protéger une serdaigle qu'un mangemort l'attaquait dans son dos. Sans s'arrêter et les bras chargés de différentes espèces de plantes, il avait continué à avancer le long des couloirs, à la suite du professeur Chourave.

Il ferma les yeux et vida son verre, après l'avoir levé comme s'il portait un toast silencieux.

\- Il est pour qui ce toast ?  
\- Je bois _à la santé de ceux qui ne sont pas malheureux._  
\- Honorer les vivants, ceux qui restent, murmura Aberforth. Je t'aime bien, petit. Tu ne bois pas pour oublier, c'est bien. Parce que ça ne sert à rien.

Neville laissa échapper un soupir et le barman lui resservit un verre.

\- Ce n'est pas de la bièraubeurre, observa Neville  
\- Exact, si tu veux porter un toast, ou même plusieurs, prends quelque chose de plus fort.  
\- Et toi, pourquoi tu bois ?  
\- Je te mentirais si je te disais que je bois _pour celles pour qui la vie est belle_... J'ai mis du temps à me réveiller.

Les yeux bleu acier du barman vivaient des événements passés et Neville comprenait de quoi il parlait. Étonnement, pendant l'année, les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés, de par leur histoire un peu chaotique, mais aussi de par leur caractères. Deux garçons qui en entrant à Poudlard n'étaient pas forcément bien dans leur peau, mais qui avaient trouvé quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher pour en sortir grandit.  
Soudain, Neville rit et ce son si incongru, en ce moment de recueillement, sortit le barman de sa torpeur. Il arqua les sourcils en une expression de questionnement.

\- Ce sont les maladroits qui restent, tu le crois ça ?

Aberforth esquissa un sourire.

\- Qui amènerait un peu de douceur dans ce monde si on partait ?  
\- De la douceur ?  
\- La douce folie des rêveurs discrets, murmura le barman.  
\- C'est dit joliment, prononça une voix lente et fatigué.

Neville ne se retourna pas, il n'en avait pas envie, il ne voulait pas voir le nouveau venu, pas encore, pas maintenant.

\- Je peux me joindre à vous ?  
\- Tu poses vraiment la question ? T'es bien le fils Malfoy, non ? rétorqua Aberforth en se levant d'un air menaçant.  
\- Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup perdu ce soir, Monsieur, murmura l'accusé du bout des lèvres.  
\- Allons ! On est dans un bar ici, on ne se bat pas avant d'être complètement saoul, tempéra Neville.

Aberforth soupira.

\- Viens petit, approche et prend un verre. Whiskey pur Feu. Pile-poil ce qu'il nous faut je parie.

Draco acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se retrouva bientôt avec un verre rempli de glaçons et du liquide ambré.

\- Merci. A quoi buvons-nous ?

La question désarçonna Neville qui regarda le serpentard à travers le miroir. Sa mine était déconfite, il avait l'air de ne plus savoir vraiment où il était.

\- On buvait aux vivants, à ceux qui ne sont pas malheureux et à celles pour qui la vie et belle.  
\- Je pense que je boirai pour oublier...  
\- Parce que tu as l'impression de ne plus exister depuis un certain temps, continua Nevilla  
\- On en était tous plus ou moins là, mais nous, on est encore vivants et c'est eux qui sont partis, répliqua Aberforth. Et certains depuis plus ou moins longtemps.

Le silence s'installa pendant qu'ils finissaient leurs verres d'un même mouvement de coude. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, la mine grave.

\- C'est la réunion des alcooliques anonymes, ici ?  
\- Viens, je t'offre un verre, petit !

Dean s'approcha du bar et s'installa à côté de son camarade qui le servit après qu'Aberforth lui ai envoyé la bouteille. C'est à ce moment là qu'il reconnu Draco et il se leva d'un bond de son tabouret de bar, prêt à se défendre. Neville posa la main sur celle de Dean qui tenait sa baguette et lui enleva son bout de bois, alors qu'Aberforth tentait de le calmer.

\- Regarde-le, il est perdu.  
\- Je n'ai pas de pitié pour lui.  
\- Et je n'en veux pas. Juste un moment de répit, un peu de calme, je ne partirais pas d'ici, ça ne servirait à rien.

Dean se rassit, mais de façon à toujours avoir le serpentard en ligne de mire. Puis il leva son verre et proposa un nouveau toast que Draco accepta également.

\- À tous les gens qui ont de la crasse sous les ongles, dit Dean.  
\- Et que nous n'envions plus _les bourgeois bien rasés_ , murmura Draco pour lui-même.

Les trois autres ne relevèrent pas, mais ils avaient entendu. Malgré le fait que Draco soit un homme douteux, son état à l'heure actuelle poussait ces compagnons de beuverie à le laisser tranquille, espérant qu'il commençait à réfléchir à ses actes passés.  
Dean attrapa la bouteille et se resservit ; Draco se leva et s'approcha du Gryffondor, son verre tendu ; Dean versa le liquide ambré dans la chapine tendue, ainsi que dans celles de Neville et d'Aberforth. Les garçons trinquèrent tous ensemble, sans dire un mot.  
Puis une nouvelle venue fit son entrée. Elle était brune et sa robe de sorcier était en piteuse état. On arrivait cependant à y distinguer le blason jaune des poufsouffles. Susan avait noué ses cheveux à sa façon habituelle, même si sa natte était en partie défaite.

\- Salut les gars ! Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eut cette idée ! dit-elle, un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage malgré la fatigue.  
\- Je n'te propose pas un verre ? demanda néanmoins Dean.  
\- Et pourquoi pas, j'aurais bien besoin d'un remontant moi aussi. Sers-moi quelque chose de fort tiens !

Quelques secondes plus tard, son verre à la main, elle contemplait le liquide ambré de ses grands yeux noisettes. Contrairement, à Dean quelques temps plus tôt, elle n'avait pas relevé la présence de Draco. Etant à poufsouffle, peut-être sa pensée était une faiblesse, mais elle comprenait qu'il est besoin d'un moment loin de tous, détendu pour ne penser à rien, faire le vide. Elle connaissait ce sentiment et elle pouvait respecter ça, après tout, vainqueur comme perdant -et elle n'aimait aucun de ces deux termes- ils avaient tous perdu quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'important à leur yeux se soir.  
De façon assez inattendue, ce fut bien le dernier rejeton des Malefoy qui brisa le silence.

\- Il faudrait lui refaire une beauté.

C'était bas, ce n'était pas plus haut qu'un murmure. Pourtant, tous l'entendirent.

\- C'est bien vrai petit, mais je ne crois pas que tu ferras partie de l'équipe de nettoyage. Il n'y a jamais eu de crasse sous tes ongles bien propres, bien nets.  
\- Vous avez raison, je n'en ferais certainement pas partie. A vos yeux, je ne suis pas assez bien pour ça. Mais j'aime aussi Poudlard. C'est aussi chez moi et c'est ce qui fait le plus mal.

La voix de Draco c'était faite claire et haute bien que toujours aussi lente. Quelque chose avait changé cependant, dans sa façon de parler, quelque chose qui le rendait un rien plus énergique, comme déterminé. Puis il se leva, porta la main à sa baguette rangée dans un pli de sa cape -tous se tendirent imperceptiblement, sauf Susan qui avait vu la chose venir- et la déposa sur le comptoir, près de Neville, en lui demandant de la lui remettre lorsque tout serait terminé. Puis il dit une dernière phrase avant de se perdre dans la brume matinale.

\- Cette fois, je vais aller me salir les mains, pour que nous puissions tous boire à la santé de ceux qui ne seront pas malheureux, et à la santé de celles pour qui la vie sera belle.

La porte se ferma derrière lui comme par magie. Neville et Aberforth avaient tous les deux un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Chacun se leva, même Susan qui venait d'arriver. Ils emboîtèrent le pas de Draco et retournèrent à Poudlard.

Les jours passèrent, et, un soir, alors que l'école était enfin nettoyée de toutes souillures et que les plus grosses traces de combats avaient été enlevées, les combattants de la Bataille de Poudlard s'autorisèrent un peu de répit pour se retrouver tous ensembles.

 _Et boire à la santé..._


End file.
